Is it okay to love you?
by Xonume
Summary: Itachi picked on Deidara for being so close to Sasori, so they plan to get their revenge...but will this bring them into the zone of no return? /rated M for later smut!/
1. Art Room Denial

Sasori stood in the hallway waiting for his brat, they had an art project due and well like usual that blonde idiot was late. "D-Danna! Sorry..." The blonde mumbled out rubbing the back of his head as he stopped short of the puppet master, panting. 'H-he didn't have to run to get here.'

"Took you long enough idiot…come on we have to start working." He huffed out crossing his arms, as he turned to walk towards the art room. Sasori never kept eye contact with Deidara for very long in fear his emotions will show through, he claimed the blonde was a nuisance but that wasn't the case at all; he was the only one to set the red head's heart a blaze.

"Danna? Are you mad at me?" Deidara asked running to catch up to the other, opening the door for the older of the two. Sasori smirked as he rand his thumb over the other's cheek.

"Very. I'll have to punish you later..." He whispered huskily as he went and grabbed their art supplies, leaving a blushing Deidara; still holding the door open. "Hey brat! Get over here and help! What are you doing standing there your mouth agape like that…get your ass over here?" Sasori shouted at him glaring as he was working on the puppet part of their art project. They had decided to make an explosive puppet…they only way they could really combine their talents.

"Uhn coming!" He exclaimed running over to the table, he started to mess with the clay; making the internal organs that would explode, releasing a nasty green ooze all over their class mate Itachi. He had embarrassed Deidara the other day; calling his feelings for Sasori childish.

"Deidara…you never did tell me what exactly Itachi did." The red head lifted his head, catching the blonde's eyes for a moment before looking to the side. "Not like I care just…no one is allowed to be mean to you besides me." He stated as if Deidara was one of his puppets; Deidara blushed and shook his head. 'Danna doesn't think of me like that...' He sighed at his own thoughts and mumbled.

"He said it's weird we spend so much time together, it's like we're lovers." He glanced up to see the puppet master's face turn red before he willed it away laughing softly.

"L-lovers…what the hell is wrong with him. We are partners…we have all of our classes together and are always paired together; so it's just natural we spend most of our time together." He said as he picked up the puppet; opening up its chest cavity and sliding it over to the artist. "It's Ready for the organs now."


	2. Revenge and Confession

Sasori sat on the railing of the second floor, his eyes glaring at the black haired male underneath him. Itachi was standing by his locker, discussing something with Kisame. In their high school the second floor was basically a balcony, if you leaned over the railing on the sides, you could see most of the first floor if you looked left or right. "Danna!" The blonde haired sophomore yelled from behind him.

"Deidara…Did you?" The red head asked, noticing the blond no longer had the puppet in his arms, his smile grew as he saw his brat nod and walk to the railing, leaning against it; right next to where he sat.

"Ya think it'll work Danna?" Deidara asked Sasori, looking up at him, they had rigged the puppet to where when Itachi opened his locker he would find the puppet, sitting on his books. Nothing would happen till he tried to move it; as soon as touched the chest cavity would explode causing a green ooze to splatter him and hopefully Kisame and dye whatever it touched a nasty green.

"Hmmm it should brat, I mean we did every-" Both of them turned their heads at a loud boom and laughter filling the hallway on the second floor; there in the middle stood their targets covered in green slime.

"Hahahaha!" Deidara clutched his sides as he squealed with laughter, making the puppet master blush; his eyes never leaving his partner in crime's face. He hopped down from the railing and grabbed his hand.

"Brat we need to go now…they are going to come for us." The red head whispered quietly as he dragged Deidara down the hall and into an abandon room. Deidara had stopped laughing his eyes scanning the room.

"Yo Danna…what room is this?" Deidara asked, sitting on a desk, looking at the man who made his heart flutter.

"This would be the old AV room…no need to worry, no one comes in here anymore~" He said kicking off the wall and walking to the blonde. Deidra couldn't help but lean into his chest.

"Saso...thank you for this~" Sasori looked down at the other male, what was he referring to, the puppet or letting him lay like that on him, he hadn't noticed till now but his heart was racing at the contact and they were holding hands. "H-hey Danna…I-I think Itachi might be right." He looked up at the puppet master. "I think I might love you..." He mumbled out his face turning a dark shade of red.


	3. Confirmation and Blow Jobs

"I think I might love you.." Those words rang in the puppet master's ears, his face flushed pink and before he realized what he had done; the blonde's lips were pushed to his in a firey kiss. He hadn't realized how much he had wanted the blonde before now.

The blonde's eyes widen in shock and fear before realizing he was being kissed, his lips slowly moved against his partner's, his hands, clutching at his shirt. He felt like he was on cloud nine; as he felt the red haired's hands on his back, tracing his spine; sending tingles up and down his body.

"Deidara..I want you, all of you." Sasori moaned out as he pulled away from the kiss a string of spit connecting the two, his hands moving to roam the other's chest; stopping at his dusty pink buds, rolling them in between his fingers. Deidara's face turned lewd as he squirmed on the desk, panting he laid his head in the other's neck whimpering. Sasori started to suck on his neck as he pinched the buds a little harder, eliciting a lewd moan from his brat, as he squirmed on his lap. "N-now, fuck me now~" The blonde moaned in a hushed voice, trying to remain quiet.

Sasori did quick work of their clothing, which lied in a pile next to the desk; he had managed to pin his brat's arms above his head. Deidara's back was arched off the cold concrete floor, from being penetrated by Sasori's skillful fingers, he had quickly found his sweet spot and was now in the process of abusing it, his ears rung with the lewd noises that escaped from his classmate's abused lips. Sasori bent down and licked his throbbing member that ached with need for attention, from base to tip, moaning at the taste.

Deidara's fingers entangled into the hair that reminded him of fire, and rose; his back arching into that lustful mouth that he had craved for years. "M-more!" He whined, pushing against his finger as the puppet master added another finger, stroking the spot rougher. Deidara screamed as he arched his back painfully, his hot liquid filling the other's mouth; which Sasori gladly accepted, before pulling off to lean over him, rubbing his entrance with the tip of his head, smirking. "Deidara, I love you too; my dear brat.


End file.
